powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Giraffe CubeZord (Beast Guardians)
The Giraffe CubeZord is an orange auxiliary CubeZord modeled after a giraffe. It forms the left ankle of the Beast Monarch Megazord, the lower left ankle of the Beast Sentinel Megazord, & the right hand of the Giga Beast Ultrazord. Overview Instead of a number, the Giraffe CubeZord is emblazoned with an exclamation point (!). This is to signify that although this is a CubeZord, it is not one of the six Guardian Cubes. In battle, the Giraffe CubeZord can headbutt an opponent as well as fire an energy beam from its mouth or vacuum up anything restraining the other CubeZords while its narrow profile & agility make it an extremely difficult target to hit. History Giraffe Cannon The Giraffe CubeZord can change into the Giraffe Cannon which the Beast Guardian Megazord can use in any of its forms to perform the Giraffe Cannon Fire finisher, the nature of which differs depending on which combination is using it. Additional Formations Beast Guardian Megazord: Giraffe Cannon Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*4): Giraffe Cannon The Beast Guardian Megazord (1*5*4): Giraffe Cannon is the very first combination to equip the Giraffe Cannon. In this combination, the Giraffe Cannon Fire takes the form of a rapid-fire burst. Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*3): Giraffe Cannon The Beast Guardian Megazord (1*2*3): Giraffe Cannon is the Beast Guardian Megazord's default combination equipped with the Giraffe Cannon. In this combination, the Giraffe Cannon Fire takes the form of a single supercharged shot. Beast Guardian Megazord with Octopus Spirit: Giraffe Cannon The Beast Guardian Megazord with Octopus Spirit: Giraffe Cannon is the Beast Guardian Megazord with Octopus Spirit equipped with the Giraffe Cannon. Beast Monarch Megazord The Beast Monarch Megazord is the combined form of the first six CubeZord Animals & the first two auxiliary CubeZord Animals. After locating the mysterious bird Animan, the other Beast Guardian Rangers attempted to retake the missing Guardian Cube but ultimately chose to stay in the human world when they saw that Brent was willing to fight the war machine on his own in order for them to return to New Animalia. As a reward for their solidarity, the Cube Cell Morphers bestowed upon them the ability to combine all of their CubeZords into one powerful form. Bigger & stronger than either the Beast Guardian Megazord or the Beast Kaiser Megazord, the Beast Monarch Megazord is able to equip the Guardian Sword for close range combat. Its finisher is the Dynamic Monarch Strike where it shoots 8 energy beams from across its body that take the form of its component CubeZord Animals as they blast the opponent. The Giraffe CubeZord forms the right ankle of the Beast Monarch Megazord. Notes *The Giraffe CubeZord's cube form is an homage to the ! Blocks from the Super Mario franchise & like them give a power up to the Beast Guardian Megazord when activated. See Also *Cube Kirin - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Beast Guardians Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Auxiliary Zords Category:Sentient Megazord